


Snowed In

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: A snowstorm knocks out the power at Auradon Prep.Day 2 of DearDescendants' 12 days of holidays. Prompt: Snow.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Snowed In

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were halfway through their lunch when the lights in the cafeteria flickered and went out.

Around them, Auradon kids started to scream, but none of them moved. Mal took another bite of her sandwich. Carlos broke off the next piece of his chocolate bar.

The temperature in the room started to drop. At the next table, Jane was shivering, and Lonnie had one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Evie just fished her scarf out of her bag. Jay adjusted his beanie on his head.

“It’s like they’ve never had a power outage before,” Mal commented. She reached across the table to grab a french fry from Jay’s plate.

“Maybe they haven’t.” Jay swatted Mal’s hand away.

“Hey, guys.” Ben forced his way into the space between Mal and Carlos. “You all okay?”

“Um, yeah.” Mal looked around at her friends. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Ben looked surprised. “There’s a power outage. Even the heating’s down.”

“This happened all the time on the Isle,” Evie said. “It’s no big deal. We’re fine.”

Ben’s eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline. “But what about the cold? You can’t have gone without heat all winter.”

“Dude, houses on the Isle don’t have heating.” Jay draped one arm around Carlos’ shoulders and the other around Evie’s. “We managed.”

Ben looked truly horrified now. “That’s terrible. I need to do something about that.”

“Yes, you do,” Mal said. “Also, could you please shut them up?” Auradon kids were still shrieking and crying as they clung to each other’s arms.

“Uh, right.” Ben stood up from the table. “Thanks for telling me about this. I’ll talk to my council once the roads clear.”

Ben disappeared into the crowd, and Mal rolled her eyes.

“By the time they get anything done, it’ll already be the middle of summer. Come on, guys.”

Mal led the way out of the cafeteria and back to their rooms.

That night, Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay sat together on the couch in the boy’s room. Mal and Jay were playing a card game, Carlos was half asleep on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and Evie was doing her homework by flashlight.

Someone knocked on the door. Carlos startled awake as Evie got up to open it.

“Hey,” Lonnie said. “Jane’s pretty freaked out. Is it cool if we camp in here with you guys? Our room is an icebox.”

“Sure,” Evie said. “Come on in- oh.” Lonnie, Jane, Ben, Audrey, Doug, and Chad filed into the room. “All of you?”

“We brought blankets,” Ben said. “And, uh, chocolate.”

Carlos bounced off the couch. “Oh, they can stay.”

Mal slid off the couch and joined everyone in a circle on the floor. Jay moved to the window and peered out at the front lawn. Everything was covered in several inches of snow, and more was still falling from the sky.

“How much longer do you think the power will be out?” Jane asked in a quavering voice.

“Until they can get the roads clear, I guess,” Evie said.

“Great. We’re stuck at school with no power, no heat, and no way to charge our phones.” Chad pulled his cell out of his pocket and pouted.

“There’s chocolate, though.” Carlos already had his mouth full. Jay sat down next to him and shifted the pile of sweets back toward Ben.

Mal grabbed the blankets and pillows off the boy’s beds, and Evie helped her spread everything out on the floor. The two of them claimed half of a comforter and wrapped their arms around each other as everyone else settled down.

“It won’t be so bad,” Mal said. “We have the whole school to ourselves. One adult, maybe two, in the building.”

“Hey, yeah!” Jay twisted to face Mal, already grinning.

Carlos just yawned and snuggled into Jay’s side. “Good night.”

Ben cast Mal and Jay a disapproving frown before turning off Evie’s flashlight.

Mal didn’t get any sleep that night. The room was filled with the sound of Auradon kids snoring.


End file.
